An optical component having a molded glass product formed integrally within a barrel is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 03-265529 (PTD 1) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-75973 (PTD 2).
Both of these documents disclose a manufacturing method of preparing a lens material in a spherical shape, heating the lens material within the barrel to a temperature equal to or higher than the softening point, and applying pressure to the lens material for formation of the molded glass product.